


Any Day of the Week

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: Pearl holo-projects her dream.





	Any Day of the Week

“Pearl...” Pearl’s eyes flutter open, and she realizes she’s holo-projecting. She bolts upright, slaps a hand to her gem, blushes. Her dream had been out there for anyone to see. It was just her and Garnet in the warm, soft light of the fusion’s room, but still. _How embarrassing._ Garnet chuckles. She gently pulls Pearl’s hand away from her forehead even though the projection is long gone.

“It was just getting good,” she murmurs.

Pearl blushes harder. Garnet won’t let go of her hand. She rubs her thumb across Pearl’s knuckles.

“I-uhh...” Pearl ruffles her hair, “I guess that’s what happens when it takes four readings from Steven’s fairytale compendium to get him to sleep.”

“Yeah? Well,” Garnet raises the white hand to her lips, “you can protect me from monsters any day of the week. My terrifying renegade Pearl.”

In the dim pink light Pearl’s blue blush stands out all the more, but her smile is more confident now. Garnet grins and then rolls over. Pearl wraps her arms around Garnet’s waist and pulls her close, burying her face into the other gem’s neck. She _would_ protect her, from anything.

“Any day of the week...” Pearl murmurs before drifting off once more.


End file.
